Out On The Dance Floor
by Raven-2010
Summary: A hot taiyoukai hunting for a female finds her on the dance floor in his favorite club that he hasn't been to for a while. What happens when 2 strangers meet passion ignites & a fire starts? Fic is kinky and very lemony, comedy romance LEMON Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and, VIZ Media do Rated R Lemons**

Summary Sesshoumaru is out hunting for a female, after not being there for a while he goes to his favorite club and sees the one he wants on the dance floor stalks and lays claim to her. fic contains lemony kinkyness, song **Out On The Dance Floor **written by and belongs to me, lol thanks, updated extended Mar 14 2012, Sessh/Kag

**Out On The Dance Floor**

**By Raven 2010, Nov 21 2010**

**Out clubbing, stalking his prey, passion on the dance floor**

"Kags needs to go out it's been a while," Sango said

"Since you are so concerned I happily offer my services to the lovely Kagome," Miroku teased with a perverted smile

"Try and you die," death glaring Sango replied

"I would not charge anything it's totally free and fun,"

"Mirokuuu," she bit

"Uh oh," he ran like the devil was on his tail

"Sadistic pain loving bastard," Inuyasha joked

"Sucker loves getting trounced," Kouga said

"Maybe it makes him pop his cookies better," Inuyasha wisecracked

Kagome was a girl who was a bit on the wild side she felt like going out and doing a little partying. And lots of dancing in her favorite club The Jade Dragon. She had not been there for about three weeks and had an itch she needed to scratch, she called and asked Sango, and Miroku to join her after saying yes they went with her

"So our little vampiress finally decided to leave the bat cave, get out and have some fun," eh? Sango teased "But do remember to leave your fangs at home"

"Yup, I need to get laid and soon, I swear the first good looking guy I see and I like his looks I'm gonna take him to the back in the ally, or into the bathroom and fuck his brains out" Kagome said with a lecherous smirk, Miroku was proud

"Kag's you naughty girl, be a girl don't make me have to discipline you by giving you a spanking," Sango wise cracked "You know you have to wait until the third date before going all the way,"

"Bite me" Kagome replied, "Didn't know you were into that kinky shit Sango"

"Nope, sorry friend that's for guys to do," Sango ragged "And I always was a freaky bitch you just didn't see it till now,"

"Yeah, yeah" Kagome replied, "Damn you need to be de clawed and caged miss kitty,"

"Now, now, now ladies be nice" Miroku teased "But if you have a cat fight be kind enough to wait until I get my camcorder before you start. Meow,"

"Better yet perv let them trounce you while I film it," Kouga teased

"Yeah you sir gropes a lot the letch talking about being nice," Sango joked, "Monk Miroku don't turn your back or he'll grope you. And when you have a tom cat fight wait for us to get our camcorder before you start," she ragged

"Now Sango was that nice? Miroku said

"No, but it was deliciously naughty and you know it. Now admit it,"

"Oh shit she's got your number," Kouga added, then greeted and hugged Kagome, and Sango "But no tom cat fights man that is so unmanly and un cool,"

"Kouga you traitor to the male gender," Miroku said "No coochy for you"

"What? I love women, plus I'm sticking with the winning side,"

"Thanks Kouga," Sango, and Kagome said with angelic voices and smiles then each kissed him on his cheeks

Sesshoumaru was sitting at the bar and heard it, while he looked her over he liked what he saw very much "So she's got an itch that needs scratching and I will be more then willing ale and happy to be the one to scratch it,. And maybe she will scratch mine to," Sesshoumaru thought

The dance music came on it was sexy with a heavy base, and a strong beat, but best of all it was a long play version of Kagome's favorite song and would last a long time. She went out on the dance floor looking for some eligible male to dance with her, little did she know of the hot sexy god like one that was already watching her he already had his mind made up that she would not be leaving the club until he thoroughly wore her out

She went to her favorite part of the club in the back it was so dark you could not see your own hand in front of you and various activities were taking place. Kagome moved slow seductively and sensually swaying her hips to the music. Sesshoumaru watched her with predatory eyes and had the biggest boner he had ever had in his whole life no female had ever affected him like she did

"Now to capture my prey," Sesshoumaru thought, the music played on, and the song began

**Out On The Dance Floor**

_**Out on the dance floor that is where I'll touch you and make you want more. Baby I know that you are hungry come on give it up give it to me cause I've got the cure that'll set you free **_

"I love this it is my favorite song," a deep sexy voice from behind her whispered in her ear. And two long strong arms snaked around her waist

_**Out on the dance floor where strangers become friends lovers or maybe even more. Let me taste your sweet honey lips while you sway those sexy hips, baby let me grind on you start a fire burning all the way through **_

"My you are a big one" aren't you? And all over to yum," is that a shot gun your packing back there? Or are you just happy to see me? Kagome teased about his hard on, while his hands slid up her body cupped, and felt her full round breasts

"Hm, yes it is a shot gun, but he only shoots females, and yes I am very happy to see you," he said his hot breath caressing her neck, a shiver ran down her spine when she felt his lips lay kisses upon her neck "Do you wish to test him by pulling his trigger? He pushed his lower half against her more to emphasize his point

_**Out on the dance floor I'll play your body like a guitar wanna take it to far. Make you crazy and your mind hazy, put your leg over my hip while I dance you into a dip make your sweet honey drip**_

She had her hands around the back of his neck, at the same time grinding her ass into his manhood, causing it to twitch,. She smirked when she felt it "You feel happy to see me to," that things huge do you have a license to carry and use it?

"Yes since birth," do you have a license to carry and use this? He asked while his hand touched the top of her womanhood, stroking with his fingers "Makes you hot and wet doesn't?"

"Yes," she answered "Like this almost makes you want to come," she said, and slightly leaned forward pulling him with her before standing straight again "Bet he's weeping, hah?"

"Hm, doggie style, I'll fuck you in any position you want and many more," he said seductively "You wrapped tightly around me while I slowly move in and out. When I am through you will need bed rest for a week,"

"Sounds good but you will be needing a months bed rest," she teased "Big boy I plan on riding you into the ground and back out again,"

_**Out on the dance floor baby you put me in pure ecstasy while I hold you close and you dance with me, let me love you I will never put any other above you. When I feel your hands roam my body it sends me crazy and my mind is hazy**_

His hand clamped onto her treasure holding her I place against his body and at the same time he ground his need against her backside "Inside you I will slip and enjoy as I feel your sweet honey drip," and nipped her ear

"Damn," she moaned

"So warm and wanting," he sensually whispered in her ear

He put his hands on her thighs keeping her in place he sensually massaged them pulled her back and again ground against her as. His hands went back up he slowly reached inside her dress and fondled her bare breasts. Then ran the pads of his soft fingers over her hardened nipples, and moaned while he at the same time nipped and kissed her neck he proceeded to gently knead them

"Uh gods your to damn good with your hands," she exclaimed "Oh shit," she moaned when his tongue brushed against her neck

"That is not all that I am good with I will show you. I will do things to you that you've possibly never experienced before"

_**Out on the dance wanna make you mine your lips your skin taste better then fine wine, both of us are aching way down low time to release the pressure let it go allow pleasure to grow. Now there's no turning back we stoked the fire after tonight things will never be the same and we only have passion to blame**_

She nearly lost her mind when she felt his large warm hands slowly roam her body exploring as they went, she was so crazed with want need and lust that she almost did not remember her own name. The scent of her in this condition made the taiyoukai's blood boil in his veins

"Yes, like what you feel?" she lustfully teased

"Yes, every inch to touch, feel, taste," and licked her neck

_**Out on the dance floor sexy baby show me what you got I'll get you hot hit your sweet spot, you grind your ass into my crotch started a fire got me burning with desire. Back that up let me sample some of that good stuff cause you know I can never get enough, baby your like a drug turning me into a thug, this night was made for sin let's give in**_

"Damn you are one sexy bastard keep going don't stop," she nearly came

"The things I am going to do to your body will make it scream for more. I will give you pleasure such as you've never known before" he promised

"I want you to fuck me, gods I need you to fuck me," she said

"Spicy little thing" he teased

"Please now I want you inside me?"

She tilted her head back as far as she could, he took the hint and kissed her. She nearly came from that alone, then when his tongue found it's way in and proceeded to explore her mouth he scented her wetness leaking out . He slipped one hand down between them and felt her ass

_**Out on the dance floor give me a taste while I've got my arms around your waist, I'll use my tongue in ways you never knew leave you weak in the knees when I'm through. Come on baby I think maybe you've got a fire burning deep within this night was made for us and for sin so let me in **_

**Lemon starts**

He then reached between her legs and found she was wet but not wearing underwear, with his claws retracted he slipped a finger in then worked her hard and fast and nipped her ear, with one hand she dug her fingers into his shirt

"Ugh" she moaned when she felt it enter her "Yes don't stop,"

"I'll use my tongue in ways you never knew, leave you weak in the knees when I'm through. Come on baby I think maybe you've got a fire burning deep within this night was made for us and sin so let me in" Sesshoumaru said repeating the lyrics of the song to her "The song speaks the truth" does it not?

"Y, ahhh yes" she near breathlessly replied so close to release "F, feels s, so good" she gasped

"You are a hot little thing, like a volcano inside," he commented "I want you to erupt,"

"Ugh it, it's almost to much," she panted "Oh yes,"

_**Let me drink the sweet nectar that is you give me a taste not a drop will I waste. Again and again I'll take you over the edge with me give you pleasure love your body and set you free, baby let me lead you to ecstasy**_

"Come for me, I want you to come for me while we're surrounded by all these people, it's dark they cant see, come for me I will not stop until you do," he said then kissed her his tongue tasting hers

"Mmm," she moaned. He sped up his thrusts she tightened around his finger, thrust panting and moaning the dam burst then she came hard "Oh sweet kamis,"

"That's my girl," he praised

"Now I wanna fuck you," Kagome told him "I want you to come for me, come for me while we're surrounded by all these people that makes it even hotter,"

"And I shall happily let you turn around put your arms around my neck then when I lift you put your legs around my waist," he instructed

Kagome undid his zipper got on her knees and tasted him he was about to release then stopped her, he did not want the first time to be in her mouth. He pulled her back up went down on his knees hiked her dress up put one leg over his shoulder slipped his tongue in and tasted her relentlessly making her explode again

"Now please let me fuck you?" She pled

"Yes," he replied

He picked her up with her legs around his waist and arms around his neck he slid in "So hot, so fucking tight shit you feel so good I almost cant stand it," he praised

"Now I am going to fuck you big boy," she said then thrust sliding herself up and down "Damn it's so big," she began to tighten around him "Shit,"

'Yes fuck me, ride me woman"

"Come for me, I want to feel you explode" she coaxed

This went on for a while he couldn't take anymore he took over and took the lead pounding into her with inhuman speed. At the same time, they exploded he bit deep into her neck, she transformed, grew fangs and didn't know why but she knew to bite him then did, their orgasms went on for what like forever in paradise

When it ended both realized they still wanted more he walked over to and put her against the back wall and continued, _**"Oh, oh god's yes" **_she screamed it was drowned out by the loud music

"_**Woman, yesssss" **_both climaxed hard

"Over there down the hall to the left there's a back room," Kagome said

"Understood," He responded

He then bolted to it, they entered the dark room he closed then locked the door "Please sit on the couch? She asked, he did

"Lusty little thing aren't you? He teased

"Yes and it's all your fault if you weren't so damn hot. I never had a man turn me on as much as you do, and make me release that much," she told him

"Hm and you are the only female who has driven me insane with want this badly," he replied "Do with me what you will," he encouraged

He pulled her into a hot hard passionate kiss, then felt her hot little tongue plunge into his mouth. Kagome rode him hard and fast he loved it she was rough with a savage streak veracious and hungry just like him the perfect mate. she rode him relentlessly he climaxed so many times he lost count and thought he'd die, no female had ever made him come that much before when done they rested only briefly

"My turn," he said

"Yipe" she joked, before Kagome knew it he had her bent over the arm of the couch entered her from behind "Harder, oh god's harder" she cried

"I'm going to pleasure you until you cannot take it anymore," he promised

"Give it to me hard and fast yes," he did _**"Oh by all the kami's yesss"**_

"_**Oh dear gods" **_he exclaimed with his release

He lay her on her back on the sofa after stripping them both naked, felt her up and she him, he fondled her breasts gently licked and sucked them, then entered her. Sesshoumaru positioned himself inside her making sure every stroke passed over her sweet spot he moved in and out she wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust into him so he pounded into her

"Ooooo don't stop sexy more," said Kagome

"Sesshoumaru, my name is Sesshoumaru," he told her

"I'm Kagome," she said "Sesshoumaru damn your so good,"

"Kagome you are the hottest thing I have ever had," he complimented

"Same for me you're the best I've ever had," she said "Sesshoumaru yes," he sped up

"Thank you mate" he replied

"Mate?

"Yes Kagome that bite I gave you wasn't just for passion I marked you as my mate. I am an Inu youkai, you will never age be ill or die and will live for centuries as I do and as my mate I knew by your scent that you were the one," he explained

"Ooooo Sesshoumaru right there," he eagerly obliged her more then for the first time heard her call his name in orgasmic bliss "_**Oh Sesshoumaruuu," **_

"_**Kagome,"**_

After three and a half hours they dressed, and went into the bathroom to wash up. When Kagome flipped the light switch on the room lit up her eyes adjusted allowing her to get a first look at her new mate and when she did with wide eyes, she gasped and smiled like she'd just won the million dollar lottery

"Holy fucking shit,"

"What is it? Does something displease you? He asked almost dreading her answer before hearing it

"No, you're a god, I lucked out and got myself a hot god, I can't believe it" Kagome praised "And that hair it's like silver silk I think I may be jealous," she teased

"Thank you but I am not a god, although I do appreciate the praise and you are a beauty beyond compare,"

"Why thank you mate," she teased

So thrilled by this was Sesshoumaru he became aroused again he licked his lips and stalked forward "Uh oh" w, what are you up to Sesshy?

"Don't you know? He teased "Do not run your Sesshy has plans,"

"Eeeeek" she joked, and ran wanting a chase

"Attempting escape is futile little mate," when caught Kagome spent another half hour being ravished by her gorgeous new mate. Yes, she was in for centuries of never ending passion

**Lemon ends**

After they had finished they washed up and left the bathroom, then returned to the front of the club to be greeted with where the greeting committee patiently waited "And it begins," Miroku exclaimed

"_**Here comes lord Sesshy no more is he lousy with virginity, he got some good coochy and has been set free now he wont be so damn grouchy. He aimed it to the left, he aimed it to the right but when he got it in the middle it was just right and that's why he's been fuckin almost all night," **_Inuyasha taunted

"Inuyasha my friend I do believe you have just signed your own death warrant," Miroku told him

"Don't die slow," Sango razzed

"Yes little brother and I suggest that you do the same and soon before I kill you of course," Sesshoumaru stated

"Oh no," Inuyasha said then ran

5 minutes later Sesshoumaru came back with Inuyasha slung over his shoulder, and dropped him on his ass into a chair. Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha's wrists tied "Kagome this is my pain in the ass little brother Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said

"Aw he only says that because he loves me," Inuyasha responded "Don't you big bro? come on now tell the truth Sesshy cakes,"

"Do continue if you wish to drastically shorten your life expectancy, and die prematurely Yashakins,"

"Why don't you make like a bat, go under the overpass, hang upside down from the ceiling, and if you fall off during rush hour then oops?"

"Only if you show me how first," Sesshoumaru retorted

Kagome introduced Sango, and Miroku to them. Kogura owned the club so she already knew them "Hey Sessh if I knew you were looking I'd have hooked you and Kag's up long ago," Kogura said

"Hey what's up? Kouga greeted as he entered

"Hey? Kouga they replied

"Kogura smacked his butt hey wolfykins nice ass," she teased with a lecherous grin "So round, so firm, so fully packed, and easy on the draw,"

"Damn this is wolf molestation, help call 911," Kouga joked "Shit hope I don't bruise,"

"You didn't say that last night when we mated," Kogura said smiling evilly "Ride the wolfy, and boy did I,"

"You and Kogura? Kogura and you? Shocked Inuyasha asked

"Yeah mutt face you heard my mate," Kouga replied "Now we gotta get you laid, and mated," he needled

"Well I'll be damned, it's about fucking time, took you long enough. I'm happy for ya you mangy wolf," Inuyasha joked

"Thanks dog breath,"

"Yes Inuyasha I do agree with our friend Kouga you are very much need of a good long roll in the hay," Miroku teased

"And a mate, don't forget a mate," Sango added

"Ok boys now that the love fest is over" what do you say we all sit down have a few drinks talk and relax? Kogura said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah mom," Inuyasha wise cracked "And try not to poison me,"

"If I was your mother I'd paddle your butt. Then lock you in your room for a week," Kogura teased

"I dare you to try Kagu," Inuyasha retorted

"You asked for it," Kagura said, then pulled up a paddle from behind the bar

Inuyasha's eyes filled with horror "Oh holy fucking shit, t, the crazy wench is actually going to do it. Look she's got a paddle and everything," Inuyasha said

"Now you were saying Inu baby," Kagura taunted

"Nothin, I, I mean nothing Kogura my buddy, my pal, little sis," he tried sweet talking

'Aw I love you to big bro," Kagura teased and continued closing in on him

"Oh shit," Inuyasha exclaimed, then turned to run

Kagura hopped over the bar "Come on big bro let little sis show you her undying love,"

"Eeeeek. No dice," he said then sped up

"Aw family love, warms my little heart" Sango joked

When the chase was over Inuyasha, and Kagura returned to the club, They hung out and had a good time, Ayame came in sat with the group and tortured Inuyasha "Ooooo she's torturing me," does this mean she likes me? Inuyasha joked "I may have to file charges,"

"Hey Inuyasha love those cute little ears," Ayame said, then sat on his lap, and stroked his hair

"Yo Ayame you wanna park your car here there's a rental fee," Inuyasha joked "But we could make arrangements for you to have free parking"

"Oh yeah maybe I should charge you a fee for warming your lap," she replied "And other things,"

Later on she took hold of one of his ears, gave it a massage. Then was swiftly carried off to the back of the club, by a very amorous hanyou. Sesshoumaru and the others loving it cracked up laughing

"Don't break anything vital little brother," Sesshoumaru ragged 'After all you need that rod to go fishing,"

"Ah shut up lord Humpington," Inuyasha yelled replied

"Make me an uncle," Sesshoumaru ragged

"Jeez I haven't even gotten laid, and already he's talking about puppies. Make me an uncle" why don't you? Inuyasha yelled back then all went quiet when he reached his location

"Damn horny puppy," Sesshoumaru joked

That night Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru had entered the club as single males, but later on left mated. Sesshoumaru laughed for he knew Inuyasha was in for years of torture, because Ayame was a wiseass holy terror like Inuyasha but worse with him then anybody else when it came to bugging him


End file.
